Yugioh GXP: Sky Town
by zedarkness
Summary: It is the sequal to the Original GXP. A new Duelist named Fate has been known for his bad dueling untill he defeated one of the greatest duelists, Ren with his death Deck. Using the power of neon, the brother of Elemental Hero neos, he will duel in the to
1. Chapter 1

Hello. This is my thrid GXP fic, after Yu-GI-Oh! GXP and Yu-Gi-Oh! GXP SD Soul's destiny I have decided to create Yu-Gi-Oh! GXP: FD Fate's Destiny

Chapter 1: Vs The Death Deck

The ususal person was winning all the duel's around our Local Duel Arena. He had one 49 Matches and was going to 50. The store Manager had proposed that he would give his last Ticket to the Second GXP, being Held in Sky town, to the person who could beat Ren. Or, the store mangaer who Give Ren the ticket if he had won 50 Duels in a row.

"Okay! Who's next? I have oen duel left and I dont wanna win on the first turn." Ren said as he and his friends snickered.

"I'll duel you!" Fate shotued from a distance, getting his duel disk out.

"FIne, but let me tell ya, no one has ever beatin the Death Deck!" Ren shouted.

Fate Vs Ren

F8000 R8000

"I draw!" Fate said as he drew a card. "I summon Neon in attack Mode! Atk1500"

"Heh, is that all you got!" Ren asked.

"Not even close! I set two cards and end my turn." Fate said.

"I draw! Heh. I Activate the Eye deal." Ren shouted.

"Whats that do?" Fate asked Cluelessly.

"Well, why don't you jut read the text?" Ren asked.

The Eye Deal

Spell/Continuous

You can only activate this card on the first, second, or thrid turn of your turns. Pay half of your life points. You may look at your opponents hand for the rest of the game. You may also look at the top 3 cards on the top and the bottom of your opponents decks. You may also look at the top 3 cards of your deck. Once per turn during your stand-by phase you must discard the bottom card from your deck and remove it from play, this is not optional. As long as death note is on the field you may discard one card from your opponents hand during each of her stand-by phases. This card cannot be destroyed except by SHigami's realm.

"Now My Life points split in half and I can see your entire hand!" Ren shouted.

Fate's hand was exposed. The left card was Mystical Space Thyphoon. The Middle card was another Neon and the RIght card was Neon Genisis.

"Heh. And I will take a look at the top 3 and bottom 3 of your deck, as well as the top 3 in my deck! Heh, now I know what you have. Next I'll set 2 cards and summon SPirit Reaper onto my Side of the field, your go." Ren said.

"I draw!" Fate said but was interupted.

"It's Neon Mecron is'nt it?" Ren asked.

"I dont care! I will attack you with my Neon!" Fate said.

"Sure, and I activate Death note and my Protection from the sun!" Ren shouted.

Death Note

COM-001

Trap/Continuous

During a players standby phase,a player may flip a coin. If the coin flips Heads the Player who did not flipp the coin looses 1000 Life Points. If the coin flipps Tails the person who flipped the coin losses 1000 life points. WHen this card is destroyed, all monsters on the field are destroyed.

Protection from the Sun!

COM-004

Spell-Continuous

As long as this card remains face up on the field, Death Note cannot be destroyed except by SHigami's realm. WHen you lose the game because of SHigami's realm, you can sacrifice this card to switch your life points to 1 and continue the game naturally.

"FIne! But I activate my Mystical Space thyphoon! Say goodbye to your Death Note!" Fate said.

"Nope! Beacuse thatnks to Protection from the sun, my Death Niote cannot be destroyed! So your card and attack is wasted!" Ren said.

"What do you mean my- SPirit Reaper!" Fate shouted.

Spirit Reaper is standing tall.

"Why!" Fate asked.

"Because of his efefct. He cannot be destroyed unless he is targeted." Ren said.

"FIne, I end my turn." Fate said.

"Please, your pathetic! I draw! Now my Death Note Activates! Now I will flip a Coin! Yes! Heads! Now you lose 100 Life Points!" Ren shouted.

F7000 R4000

"Now I will Win! My Second Turn Kill! I will now Play SHigami's Realm!" Ren shotued.

"Ah!" fate shoued.

Shigamis Realm

COM-003

Spell/quickplay

You can only activate this card by destroying "The Eye Deal" and "Death Note" on your side of the field. SPecail summon one Shigami Token Fiend/Earth Atk:4000/Def:4000 onto youyr side of the field. The SHigami token is destroyed at the end phase of this turn and if you do not win this turn, you lose the game.

"Yes! Now! I discard my Dark Tribute in order to Get out my Double ATtack! Now my Shigami will attack you twice! Its over! I've seen all the cards you have! You have nothing!" Ren shouted.

One attack stroke and Fate lost 4000.

"AGain! Its over!" Ren shotued.

"You can do it soul!" Celena shouted from he croud.

"I can!" Fate shouted. "I activate my Neon Suicide!" Soul shouted.

Neon Suicide

Trap

You can noly activate this card when your opponent attacks you directly. Remove one Neon from your Graveyard out of Play to negate the attack.

And Suddenly a Neon Token was born.

"What happened!" Ren asked.

"Well, as you said, why dont you read the text!" Fate asked.

Neon

COM-008

Light Warrior/Effect

Atk:1500 Def:1000

WHen this card is removed from play you can special summon one Neon TOken Light/Warrior Atk:1500/Def:1500 on your side of the field. This effect can only be used once in the game unless this card is sent somewhere elceout of out of play and back out of play then you can use his effect again.

"Fine, I end my turn." Ren said.

"I draw!" Fate said.

"Now my Eye Trade activates! I can discard your Mirrior Force from your hand." Ren said.

"Fine! Wait untill you see this! I summon my Neon on my side of the field and your Detah Note activates! I flip it! I got heads, meaning you lose 1000 LP! Next i, hey! Wait, shouldent you have lost due to Shigami's realm?" Fate asked.

"Yeah, but I used Protection from the sun and my Dark Tribute!" Ren said.

Dark Sacrifice

COM-005

Dark Fiend/Effect

Atk:1200 Def:800

During a player's stand-by phase, when this card is discareded you gain 1500 Life Points. This effect can only be used ocne in the game, and your opponent gains 500 Life Points.

F3000 R1501

"Fine! I have just figured otu how to win! I activate my Neon genisis! Now my neopn comes back! I activate my Neon Power! By Destroying my two Neon's and my Neon token, I can summon my Neon Mecron!" fate shouted.

Neon Genisis

COM-009

Magic

You may add one Monster with "Neon" in its card name from out of Play to the field.

Neon Power

COM-010

Magic/Ritural

You can remove from play 3 monsters with "Neon" on your side of the field to special summon Neon Mecron.

Neon Mecron

COM-011

Dark Warrior/Effect

Atk:0 Def:0

This card can only be summoned by the effect of "Neon Power". You may sacrifice one Monster on your side of the field during your main-phase in order to increse this monsters attack points by 1500. This monster can attack directly when your opponent has a monster on the field, if your opponent has no monsters on her side of the field, this monster cannot attack.

"Yes! Now I can specail summon 2 more Neon TOkens and I will sacrifcie them for Mecron! Now my Mecron will attack you directly!" Fate shouted.

F3000 R0

"How could you beat me liek that!" Ren asked.

"Heh, its all with the cards." Fate said.

Chapter End.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Going to Sky Town!

Fate had already set up his deck and went over to Celena's house. He had been planning this trip ever since they announced that the Second GX would be at Sky Town. He went over and knocked on the door, she answered. She was wearing her usual Top with a Frog. They had left and went over to the Duel Rink.

"Attention all duelists! You will each be given a Number and a Color for your team. You cannot fight other duelists in your team. There will be no giving out Numbers until you make it to Sky town, by defeating the Preliminaries. I hope you enjoy your stay, and good luck making it to Sky Town. The Duels will begin now. All duels will be taken with 4000 Life Points while in the Stadium." The Announcer said.

Ren had already gotten hid deck ready. He had an angry face on because Fate had defeated him. Fate was determined to make it to the top 8 Contestants. He, Celena, and Ren all got there Decks ready. There were about 200 People in the Arena; the number would be cut in Half. Fate had then defeated someone who wore glasses and was aloud on the Terminal. Then, Ren had joined him on the Terminal. There were about 9 People on the Terminal, which was named Terminal D. They were waiting for Celena to begin her duel.

"So, ready to duel sweet Cakes?" Hibachi asked her.

"You'll regret those words after we duel!" Celena shouted.

Celena Vs Hibachi

C4000 H4000

"I go first!" Celenashouted as she drew a card. "I summon my T.A.D.P.O.L.E in defense mode!"

T.A.D.P.O.L.E

Water Aqua/Effect

Atk:0 Def:0

When this card is destroyed as a result of battle and sent to the graveyard, you can add any "T.A.P.O.L.E.S" from your deck to your hand, then shuffle your deck.

"And I end my turn with 2 Face down." Celena said.

"Heh, is that all you can do Princess?" Hibachi asked.

"Stop calling me names!" Celena shouted.

"Whatever, I draw." Hibachi stared and grinned at his card. "Okay, I start by Summoning my Mario to my Side of the field."

Mario

Earth Warrior/Effect

Atk: 1300 Def: 1600

If this card is attacked by a Monster with 2000 ATK or more, destroy that card without applying battle damage. If this card is attacked by a Monster with 1000 or less, destroy this card without applying any battle damage.

"Now! Mario gets rid of her Tadpole! I then end my turn." Hibachi said.

"You're pathetic." Celena said.

"Huh?" Hibachi asked.

"You didn't even place a face down, not even trying to scare me. And by the way, my Tadpole lets me bring 2 more to my hand. I draw." Celena said. "I will summon my Beleze frog!"

Beezle Frog

Water Aqua/Effect

Atk:1200 Def:800

This cards attack increases by the number of Tadpoles in your graveyard.

"Since I have one in my Graveyard it gains 300 ATK! Atk1500. Destroy his Mario!" Celena shouted.

"Heh, you shouldn't have called me pathetic! I will discard my Gumba from my hand in order to negate your attack!" Hibachi said.

Gumba

Earth Warrior/Effect

Atk:600 Def:400

You can discard this card from your hand to negate the attack of one of your opponents monsters that destroys a Monster with "Mario" in there card name.

"See, I knew you would fall right for it!" Hibachi said.

"I end my turn." Celena said.

"I draw! I activate my Mushroom!" Hibachi said.

Mushroom

Magic

You can only activate this card when you have a face up "Mario" or Luigi on your side of the field. If you tribute Mario, you may Special summon "Super Mario", if you tribute Luigi, you may special summon "Super Luigi"

"So I summon my Super Mario!" Hibachi shouted.

Super Mario

Earth Warrior/Effect

Atk: 2000 Def: 2400

As long as this card is on the field, your opponent cannot Normal Summon any Monsters with 2000 or more. The turn this card is special summoned, you cannot attack with it.

"So, Lucky for you, I end my turn." Hibachi said.

"And I start mine! I draw! I activate the spell card Graceful charity! It lets me draw 3 Cards and Discard 2 from my hand." Celena said.

"Hey! Why does your Beelze frog have 2100 Atk points? You're cheating!" Hibachi asked.

"Nope! I discarded the 2 Tadpoles from my hand which I drew with the first, so that's why my Beelze frog has 2100 ATK points. Destroy him!" Celena shouted.

C4000 H3900

"I now end my turn by setting one Monster card face down." Celena said.

"Impressive! I draw! Perfect! I summon my Mario again to the field and activate my Mega Mushroom!" Hibachi shouted.

Mega Mushroom

Magic

You can only activate this card when you have a face up "Mario" or "Luigi" on your side of the field. You may Special Summon "Mega Mario" or "Mega Luigi".

"So I get to summon my Mega Mario!" Hibachi said.

Mega Mario

Earth Warrior/Effect

Atk: 2500 Def: 3000

This card cannot attack the turn it is summoned. When this card attacks, the attack is negated and you can destroy all of your opponents Monsters. As long as this card is on the field, your opponent cannot normal summon any Monster with 2000 Atk or more.

"So I end my turn." Hibachi said.

"And I begin! I draw! Now I sacrifice my Tree born Frog to summon my Des Frog!" Celena shouted.

Des Frog

Water Aqua/Effect

Atk:1900 Def:0

When this card is tribute summoned successfully, you can special summon Des Frogs from your deck or hand to the field according to the number of "Des Frogs" in your graveyard.

"Now I get to special summon 2 More Des Frogs and activate Des Croaking! While I have 3 Des Frogs on the field, I can activate this card! It destroys all cards on your field. Next I will attack you directly with my 3 Des Frogs and my Beelze Frog!" Celena shouted.

C4000 H0

"Agh! How could I lose?" Hibachi shouted.

"Come on Celena! We are going to be late for the terminal!" Fate shouted.

Chapter End.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Legendary Duelist

All of the contestants were lined up as they then concluded that all 60 Contestants would be put in 20 3 Man Squads. Luckily Fate was with Celena but the third Contestant did not show.

"So, that duelist is in my Squad? Please." A Man said as he was walking by with a sell phone.

"He is not that bad of a duelist, he defeated Ren after all, with 3000 life points to spare." Another man said.

"Fine, But I still say it was luck." The Man said.

"Okay, now you will have to find a way to duel him." The other man said.

"Okay! Listen up! Who ever wants to be captains please press the button to do so. If 2 people want to be captain, then they will duel for it. The loser will lose one of his Life Points, meaning the stars that are placed within the CPU in your computer. Each person starts out with 3 Life Points that means it will take 3 Beatings to leave Sky Town, how ever, you must defeat 3 Duelists to gain a lost star." The Announcer said.

"This is my Chance!" The man said as he pressed the button the same moment that Fate did.

"Looks like were dueling! My name's Fate, what's yours?" Fate asked.

"I am Dillon! And we will duel now!" Dillon shouted.

Dillon Vs Fate

D8000 F8000

"I draw! I will set a monster and 2 face downs to end my turn." Dillon said.

"I draw!" Fate said as he was looking at his current hand.

Fate had Monster Reincarnation, Mirror force, Marauding Captain, Neon, Neon, and Card Destruction.

"I activate Card Destruction!" Fate shouted.

"I will activate my Marco Cosmos! Even though I need to discard 3 cards and you have to discard 5 that means that all Monsters are removed from play, then we draw our cards." Dillon said.

Out of Play: F2 D1

Suddenly two Neon Tokens appeared before fate.

"See! I have strategies too! Thanks to Neon I can get 2 tokens out! Now I will summon out my Neon! Now I will sacrifice my Neon and one of my Neon Tokens to summon my Zeneon!" Fate said.

Out of Play: F3 D1

Zeneon

Dark Warrior/Effect

Atk: 2200 Def: 1300

When this card is special summoned you may special summon one "Neon Token" Atk: 1500 Def: 1000 Light/Warrior onto your side of the field. When this card is destroyed as a result of battle and removed out of play you may special summon one "Zeneon Token" Atk:2000 Def:1500 onto your side of the field. This card cannot attack your opponent's life points directly.

"That Means that when he is summoned I can get out one of my Neon Tokens again and another one from my Zeneon. Now Zeneon attack his face down card!"

"The card is called Man Eater Ninja! His effect allows me to remove the monster that attacked this card from play! Of corce, this card is still destroyed." Dillon said.

"Yeah! Because by doing that you allowed me to special summon my Zeneon token! Atk2000. Now, all 2 Neon Tokens and the one Zeneon token attack him directly!" Fate shouted.

F8000 D1500

"Agh! I draw! Awesome! I will activate my Grand Converge! Now All 4 of your tokens are destroyed! Next I will activate my face down Miraculous Decent! Now I can bring back the Fairy Monster that was removed from play, Injection Fairy Lilly! Now I will activate my face down Forgiving light! We both gain 1000 Life Points!" Dillon said.

F9000 D2500

F4 D0

"And now I will use my Injection Fairy Lilly's Effect! Now I lose 2000 LP to increase her Attack by 3000! Now her attack is 3500! Last but Not Least, I will activate my Life Equalizer! If we both have a difference of 8000 or more both of our life points become 3000! Finally, I will attack you directly!" Dillon shouted.

"Not so fast! I will activate my Face down Neon Save!" Fate shouted.

Neon Save

Trap

You can only use this card when your opponent declares an attack and you have 3 "Neons" out of play. Add the 3 Neons to your hand and decrease any damage you may take by 1000.

"You made a quick save, I will sacrifice my Injection Fairy Lilly to summon my Labyrinth Wall in Defense Mode! D3000. I then end my turn." Dillon said.

F500 D3000

"I draw! Yes! I will then discard my 3 Neons to special summon my Nemon! Now 3 Neon tokens are born!" Fate said.

Nemon

Light Warrior/Effect

Atk:0 Def:0

This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by discarding 3 cards that include "Neon" in there card name from your hand. You can sacrifice a number of tokens. Increase this cards attack by 1000 for each token you sacrificed. This card can attack directly.

"Now I will sacrifice my 3 Neon Tokens to Increase my Nemon's attack to 3000! Now! Jump over his Wall and attack him directly Nemon!" Fate shouted.

F500 D0

"How... How could I lose?" Dillon asked himself.

"Well, that's the way of the game! Hey! The shuttles are leaveing without us!" Fate shouted as he took Celena and Dillon with him. They ran as fast as they could and they ended up Jumping onto one of the poles of one and pretending no one would notice them.

"Hey! It looks like Dillon's scared!" Fate said as he started laughing.

"How could you blame me! We are stuck up a thousand feet and I have to keep on holding onto this poll or else I die!" Dillon said.

"What ever you say!" Fate said as he continued to laugh.

Chapter End.


End file.
